


Shopping Cart of Love

by AtemusLotus



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, F/M, Side pairing: Female England (Hetalia)/France (Hetalia), Side pairing: Germany (Hetalia)/Female North Italy (Hetalia), Side pairing: Nyotalia Canada (Hetalia)/Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtemusLotus/pseuds/AtemusLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dri has had the worst day of her entire life. Her car was stolen, she lost her job... Everything was going wrong until she met her hero at the supermarket. Then her life changed for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Christine Lavin's song/play Shopping Cart of Love: The Play.
> 
> GENDER BEND
> 
> Audriana A.K.A. Dri = America
> 
> Ivan = Russia
> 
> Fausta = North Italy
> 
> Francis = France
> 
> Arabella = England
> 
> Ludwig = Germany
> 
> In Audriana's point of view!

5:30AM

"Shut the fuck up," I mumbled as I buried my face into my pillow.

Some jack ass' car alarm was going off and the owner had yet to notice. It was five fucking thirty in the morning and the bastard didn't have the decency to turn the damned thing off. When it first went off I got really excited. I rushed to the window, ready to go all hero over someone's ass when I noticed that there was nothing near the car. The alarm went off for no reason. No reason what so ever. Grumbling I went back to bed and so far had no success falling back to sleep.

After a half an hour of listening to it switch from different car alarms, to get the attention of its owner, I was tempted to give it a reason to be blaring. Instead I decided that I'd just get up early for work. The car alarm was ever so kindly keeping me from going back to sleep. So I put my feet on the cold floor and padded down the hallway to the bathroom. As I walked into the bathroom I heard a squeal. I focused my eyes on my roommate who happened to be in the bathroom when I barged in.

"Oh! Sorry!" I said quickly as I was about to shut the door until I noticed what Fausta was doing.

I stopped and opened the door wider. There she was. My roommate of four years sitting on top of the toilet fully clothed mind you, filling my Vidal Sassoon Shampoo bottle with her cheaper, weaker brand of Suave. Fausta was looking like a deer caught in the head lights.

"D-Dri Ve~ W-wha- I-I I'M SO SORRY!" Fausta screamed before she burst into tears.

Immediately my face softened as I walked over to my crying roommate. I gently ruffled her still damp hair and sighed.

"It's all right Fausta. It's okay," I cooed while wiping away some of her tears.

My roommate got emotional way too easily but that's what attracted me to her in the first place. My hero senses just went crazy whenever I was around her and I couldn't help feel very protective of my little friend.

"If you had wanted to use my shampoo that badly all you had to do was ask," I said while taking the bottles out of her hands.

She looked up at me with her big brown eyes, "R-Really?"

"Really. A hero would never let her own friends suffer from damaged hair!" I said dramatically while striking a pose.

Instead of Fausta giggling, like she usually did she just looked at the floor in guilt. I didn't know what I was doing wrong so I leaned in for a hug.

"It's really okay you know. I was a little frustrated at first but I'm fine now. No more secrets like that okay?" I whispered with what I hoped was a comforting smile.

It was then that Fausta burst into tears and ran out of the room. I followed her to her room but after five minutes of unsuccessfully trying to coax her out into the open I gave up and walked to the kitchen for something to eat. I decided to use the bathroom later after I fixed something for breakfast.

Deciding that toast and eggs would make this morning turn around for the better I started to prepare my breakfast. When I opened the fridge to look inside I immediately grabbed the eggs and was about to hum a happy tune when I read the cartridge. They expired. Last week. Dammit.

That didn't totally dampen my mood… I sighed again and decided that I at least had toast. So I hastily pulled some bread from the bag and put it in the toaster as I rushed off to the bathroom. After I was done freshening up I went back to my toast and took a big bite.

I then proceeded to spit out the moldy toast. "Ew! Disgusting!" I blabbed as I scratched my tongue. I ran back to the bathroom to scrub my mouth clean. Today was starting out real shitty.

::*.*.*.*::

After finding nothing but a spotty apple to eat for breakfast I went to get dressed only to realize that I didn't wash the outfit I prepared for the day. Cursing silently underneath my breath I put something decent on and did my hair. Thankfully I had short hair so it didn't take long to curl it and style it. On my way out the door I checked on Fausta one last time.

"Fausta?" I asked as I gently knocked on the door. When I didn't get a response I sighed. "Well I'm leaving. I'll be back in a little while," I said before turning to leave. Suddenly I remembered something, "Oh! And Francis is coming over while I'm at work so could you let him in please! I think we're gonna discuss Honeymoon plans!" I said excitedly.

Then I turned to go out the door but I swore that I heard a loud sob come from Fausta's room. I soon forgot about it as I was hit with torrential down pour. While holding my briefcase over my head I ran to my car. I reached into my pocket to get my keys out but I couldn't seem to find them. They weren't in my pockets or in my briefcase so I ran back to the apartment but I couldn't find them there either. By this time I was getting close to being late for work.

"Screw it. I'm taking the subway," I grumbled as I ran across the road and down the street.

On my way to the subway I kicked the car that woke me up, giving me some satisfaction. As I walked down the steps to the subway a vendor was selling umbrellas, something I desperately needed. It troubled me that I had no clue where my American flag umbrella was at the moment. I looked in the apartment while I was looking for my keys but today was not my day.

"How much for an umbrella?" I asked the vendor as I walked down the stairs.

He looked up at me with a creepy smile and said, "30 dollars."

"That's highway robbery," I growled.

He just shrugged and began to ignore me. The bastard. If I wasn't a hero I would just take an umbrella thirty dollars be damned. I got out my wallet with a huff and handed him 30 bucks. He quickly took the money while handing me a pink umbrella. I took it and opened it out of curiosity.

Due to my luck that day a sudden wind blew and my umbrella instantly broke. I looked at the piece of junk in shock and horror while the vendor grabbed his shit and ran down the stairs.

I yelled after him. I wanted my money back dammit! So I chased him into the subway and near the tracks but one of my high heels broke. With a loud crash I fell to the ground and the villain got away.

Grumbling and limping I stood up to see that the doors to my train were closing. I hauled my wobbly ass over to the doors just as they closed. I banged on the window as the train began to move down the track. I wanted to scream in frustration.

What. The. Hell. "Is God mad at me or something?" I screamed as I stood up. I hobbled over to a pillar to lean on as I caught my breath. By now everyone was looking at me but I really didn't care. Everything was going wrong today! What was the deal?

By the time the other train came around I was late for work. As soon as I walked in my boss jumped me. He took one look at my appearance and decided that I obviously didn't cherish my job enough so I shouldn't come back.

I lost my job. I was woken up by a car alarm. I was cheated thirty dollars. I was soaked to the bone. Yet I had no plans of throwing myself off of a bridge because of one person and that person is Francis.

Francis was my gorgeous French fiancé. My goodness is he gorgeous. He's blonde like me but a little lighter color and his hair is just so perfectly wavy. We've been engaged for a while now and with each passing day he more and more nervous, I think it's cute.

So when he told me that he had something very very important to discuss with me today I was really excited. He obviously wanted to discuss Honeymoon plans! It seems strange but we haven't even talked about Honeymoon plans yet.

I've always wanted to go to one of those places like in the movie Dirty Dancing. You know the hotel/camping type feel where there are activities all of the time and people spend time with others. It sounds like so much fun! I love meeting new people. Of course, I haven't told this to Francis yet but hopefully he'll agree with me.

With a little more cheer in my step I walked into the apartment. The door was unlocked, which made me worry. 'I need to tell Fausta to lock that,' I thought as I entered my apartment.

"I'm home! Francis!" I yelled as I looked around the apartment for any sign of him. I called out Fausta's name too but no one answered me.

The apartment seemed different somehow. Something was off but I didn't get to investigate since I noticed a note on the refrigerator door. It was stuck up with a Heart shaped magnet.

"He must have left me a note," I mumbled as I walked over to it. I moved the magnet off the note before grabbing it and began to read.

" _Darling I hate to tell you this way but I've run off with your roommate. Signed, Your Fiancé."_

I sat down and cried. What else could I do? That's when I noticed that my car keys were still missing, and so was my favorite sweater, and my TV and my stereo!

How could Fausta do that to me? Is that why she was crying this morning, because she felt guilty? Well, she wasn't going to get any sympathy from me!

I stood up and yelled, "Damn both of you! How could you? How cou-" I fell back down into the chair and cried some more.

Then I realized something and I rushed through the apartment. Fausta's room was empty completely. The bathroom was stripped clean as if only I live here. I picked up my Vidal Sassoon shampoo bottle and threw it against the wall. Suave squirted everywhere but I didn't care.

I was going to check my room to see if everything was intact there but my stomach growled. Great. I was so tired and emotionally stressed from the day and now I was hungry. I walked into the kitchen to check the cupboards only to find that Fausta took all of the tasty Italian food with her.

"What am I supposed to eat?" I cried, "Who am I supposed to trust now? What am I supposed to do?" My whole life crumbled before my eyes. Where was I to go?

Hello Avita reference.

Anyways.

Today sucked. Sucked balls.

I ran to the Supermarket in a blinding rage craving foods I have not touched since I was twelve years of age. 'Cuz not only did my man run out today my boss let me go. I have been depressed before but never quite this low. Yes, I guess, I've been depressed but ever this low? NO!

And I ran up and down the aisles of the supermarket crying and shaking and pulling things off the shelves based solely on their carbohydrate, calorie, and cholesterol count. I didn't go overboard. Just enough to get me through the night.

While I was running all I could think about was how Francis left me and how Fausta betrayed me. My job I could get over. Hell, everything else was just a bad day but my closest friends? How could they do that!

What was even more was that I was scared. Fausta, my best friend, ran off with Francis, my fiancé, and I'd already forgiven them. Love was something so precious but they could have told me! A hero never stands in the way of love!

Sure I had loved Francis but it had taken a drunken night of nagging to get him to finally propose to me. Why have I already forgiven them? Why do I feel relieved and betrayed at the same exact time?

After scourging the store I finally decided on what I wanted. Usually I would get hamburgers and call it a night but tonight was special. Tonight was the end of the shittiest day of my life and my fucking confusing feelings.

So I threw my purchases down on the conveyer belt. They rolled up to the checkout girl who had really thick eyebrows. I mean they were caterpillars, hell if I was in a better peace of mind then I would have laughed. I looked at her name tag, which said "Arabella". Pretty name. Be that as it may I just waited to get everything scanned and paid for so I could wallow in self-pity back at the apartment.

She looked at them. She looked at me and she said, "Hey Lady can't you read? The sign here says express. I'll check you out if you have got ten items or less. But you've got 2 4 6 8 9 10 11 12 13 things right here. If you want me to check you through put three things back my dear."

"NO!" I said defiantly trying not to shake. This day would not get worse I refused. Who cared if I was three over the limit? She just sighed and shook her head as if  **I**  was being the unreasonable one!

Then she said "Sweetheart, you don't need those Hostess Twinkies, you don't need that Coffee Cake, and why those Famous Amos cookies, let me tell you they're grossly overpriced. Put three things back, those are the rules I'm asking you real nice."

I closed my eyes and shook my head like I used to when I was five and I wasn't liking what my mom was saying to me.

But I just couldn't so she said, "Ok well then, put back those Frozen Pizza's or that box of Pudding on a Stick. Why just looking at all these calories makes my stomach want to flip."

But I refused to back down. She refused to check me through. This was just utterly ridiculous! All I had were three extra items! THREE. The line behind me was growing longer and angrier too. I looked behind me to see that the line behind me was growing longer. There was pushing and shoving and cursing and swearing too.

"Look I'm not trying to make trouble," I said to her, "But I'm having the worse kind of day. See today I lost my job, my car, my TV, my stereo, my favorite sweater, my roommate, not to mention my Fiancé."

But she shook her head and shouted, "Three things have GOT TO GO - Those are the rules!"

"Oh please please please!" I begged. I just wanted to go home and cry! God lady!

She bellowed "NO!" Her eyebrows knitted together in frustration, making it look like a huge Uno brow.

"Please please please please please please please," I begged. I was gripping the edge of the conveyor belt now. Today wasn't ever going to end.

But she said "NO". Again.

And I could tell that she was enjoying the power trip of it all. Because then all the cashiers, in solidarity, shut down. The sudden empty silence was an eerie spooky sound. And all the customers started screaming, especially those with frozen foods. The manager came running, he was in an ugly mood. Yes,  _the manager_  came running. He was ugly (nothing compared to…). So was his mood.

Well now, I tried explaining to him my situation about my job, my Fiancé, and my car but he didn't give me half a chance he just said, "Who the hell do you think you are? My whole store is paralyzed all on account of YOU. Now Manhattan is going hungry because you won't follow rules. Yes,  _Manhattan_  is going to starve tonight because of stupid, selfish, solipsistic you." He pointed at me threateningly.

I didn't know what that meant. I didn't know why he was using such a big word on me but (I was later informed) it was because he really hated his job as Store Manager. He would just sit in the back room every day, reading the dictionary and then taking the "It pays to increase your word power" test in Readers Digest Magazine. (I know it sounds pointless but that's what I was told by his wife).

Well, I know by now I must have looked pitiful, tears were streaming down my face. He wasn't moved. He didn't think mine was a special case. So he grabbed me and he dragged me, as I was sobbing, toward the door.

When a soft voice whispered, "I've got seven items, I'll take three of yours. Da?"

It seemed like everything in the world stopped. I turned and I looked at the handsomest man I've ever seen. His hair was bleach blonde with a soft angelic glow. His clothing was a stylish tan over coat and a beautiful, what looked to be, homemade scarf. And his eyes. Oh my goodness his eyes were the deepest lavender that I have ever seen.

His smile was so soft that my tears stopped instantly. I was captivated.

Well the checkout girl was furious but what else could she do? Seven plus three is ten and wasn't that the magical number? She checked both our items, just to make sure that we each had ten. She checked out all of them.

He even paid for mine too and then he said, "Let me carry them for you."

As a hero I should have refused but then if I did then he couldn't be a hero and that wouldn't have been very heroic of me would it? Did that even make any sense? In the end I compromised and let him take all of the heavy items.

I haven't blushed that much in a while. He was just so nice and so handsome. As we walked back to my apartment we had the strangest conversations. I found out that he takes the same train as I used to when going to work and that he actually lived nearby. It's so odd that I've never run into him before.

Oh! And his name is Ivan! He's from Russia originally, which explains his thick accent. Apparently he works at an office for kitchen supplies. We went on for five minutes or more about lead pipes!

It kinda went like this:

" _Oh so you work with kitchen supplies? Like knives and stuff?" I asked as we walked down the street. (As slowly as possible)._

" _Da, but we also deal with the plumbing and electronics for the kitchen," he said with a small smile._

" _Nice. Versatility is key to survival," I said as I scratched my chin in contemplation, "So what's your favorite product?"_

_This is when I noticed for the first time that when he was nervous about something Ivan would lower himself into his scarf more so that only the top half of his face could be seen. It's absolutely adorable._

_He did the hiding thing as he mumbled, "Lead pipes, I like lead pipes…" His gaze turned away like he was ready from something, maybe an insult or two._

_However, I just smiled and lightly bumped into him. "Cool! What kind of lead pipes?"_

_I guess this surprised him because he looked at me in shock for a couple of seconds before that dazzling smile came back._

From there we just talked about what we liked. I mentioned my love of hamburgers and he was the first person that I've met that didn't laugh or scowl at my taste in food. And that's when I knew I could love him.

We carried the groceries up to my apartment. For a few seconds I was nervous about letting him into my apartment. I hadn't cleaned for a while and Fausta only used to do cooking.

I stopped at the door with my key out. Fausta. Francis. I'd totally forgotten. Mechanically I opened the door and walked in, while still in shock. Ivan followed me in but my mind was preoccupied.

I was brought back to earth when I saw Ivan step in front of me with the groceries. He put them down on my dining room table (well he put them down on the ironing board that I used as my dining room table).

He looked at my groceries and then he looked at the dishes in my sink that haven't moved in a year, and then he looked at the roach motel that moving all by itself. Then he looked at me and he said, "You look like the kind of woman who shouldn't be having dinner by herself tonight. Da?"

Which I think was his way of saying in a really sweet way, 'You can't cook can you?'

And then he said "Please, allow me to take you out for dinner tonight. I would like to take you out to my favorite restaurant, the Quilted Giraffe."

And I thought to myself, 'Quilted Giraffe! That's the most expensive restaurant in all of New York City! I read about that small fabulous place.' My mind wandered a little bit before coming back to the pressing matter at hand.

So I said to him, "Why would you take me there? You don't even know me. And I'm- Like, I'm having the worst day of my whole entire life!"

He smiled a little forlornly but still had this certain twinkle in his eyes as he said, "Well I too am having a bad day and I must do something to cheer myself up. You see, today I was fired my job, my car was stolen, and when I came home from work, I found a note stuck to my refrigerator, with a heart shaped magnet, from my Fiancée, saying she had run off with somebody else!"

My eyes widened and I put my hand over my chest in shock as I said "Are you kidding? The same thing happened to me!"

And he said, "Yes - I'm kidding!"

I am so gullible it makes me so mad sometimes... I guess the heart shaped magnet should've been a clue.

But he just looked at me with the most playful smirk and I had to burst into laughter. I grabbed onto his arm for support as I bent over in a fit of giggles. I really was gullible wasn't I?

Anyway, he made me laugh for the first time that whole terrible day. So I thought, 'Okay - I'll go out and have dinner with him. I'll eat that food I can't pronounce. I'll drink that expensive wine that comes in a bottle and has a cork in it. I'm going to do these things.'

I looked up at him with my best hero smile and said, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good," Ivan said before bowing his head and turning towards my apartment door, "I shall see you at seven then." On a second thought he turned back to me and grabbed my hand. Instead of kissing it like I thought he would he just gently held it and bowed. "Until then."

And with that he walked out the door.

Oh my goodness I had to grab a kitchen chair from fear of falling over. For some reason if this crappy day meant that I could spend a dinner with Ivan then I wouldn't mind.

Let me tell you, it was an incredible meal. It was the kind of meal you read about in Cosmopolitan Magazine. And it totally totally changed my life. Though, some things are still the same...

I still do my grocery shopping in that same grocery store but you won't find me standing in the express line anymore. Because I no longer shop for one I shop for two you see and today my doctor tells me I'm shopping for three. Yes, today I get the good word that I'm shopping for three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Audriana A.K.A. Dri = America
> 
> Ivan = Russia
> 
> Fausta = North Italy
> 
> Francis = France
> 
> Arabella = England
> 
> Mattea = Canada
> 
> IVAN'S POINT OF VIEW

"And how are you today Mr. Braginski?"

I looked up to see Toris smiling at me from the reception desk. He was the best secretary I could buy and the only one that didn't run away in fear of me. When the owner of a big corporation repeatedly has secretaries running away from him it gets stressful, and also it's bad publicity.

"Very warm," I smiled as I walked towards my office door, "What meetings do we have today?"

Toris blinked twice from shock before smiling brightly again. "Well, our agenda for today is…" And Toris began to ramble off the day's list of duties while cleaning up miscellaneous things in the office. He poured me a cup of coffee with an added nip of vodka, just the way I liked it.

When he was finally done he began to leave to prepare for the first meetings. Toris stopped at the door though, deep in thought and then turned saying, "You look very happy Mr. Braginski. Forgive me for asking this but did you have a very good night last night?"

I smiled fondly at last night's memories before looking at Toris and nodding, "Yes, I had one of the best nights of my life. Hopefully this pattern will continue, да?"

Toris nodded, albeit sadly since I didn't elaborate but if I were to tell Toris then he would certainly confide in his lover Feliks and Feliks was quite the gossip. No, I wanted to keep the source of my happiness a secret until I was sure that it was permanent.

As Toris left I leaned back in my chair sipping my vodka laden coffee. I thought about how such a simple decision could lead to one of the best discoveries of my life.

I have been in America for a couple of years now and I can say that I love the land. Everything was warm, not like cold Mother Russia. People enjoy the heat and are always walking about laughing, talking, and sometimes even singing. Although some of those people, well most of them, were idiots but I ignored that fact until they interacted with me.

Not only that but there are sunflowers here. Sunflowers are the purest symbol of warmth. The way they look up to the sky in hope and warmth just makes me very happy. But this was the only real thing that I liked about America, besides the fact that my little sister is not here to bother me.

I found no real companionship in my time here. Toris and some of his colleagues were friendly with me but through a strict business relationship. Everyone else was either afraid of my height or my intimidating aura.

So it was on rare occasions that I actually went out to interact with any humans because it never led to anything productive. It just so happened that last night was the night that I decided to get some food from the store myself, instead of having it delivered.

As I walked into the store and down the aisles I caught glimpses of a gold streak running around. I tried to catch it in order to see what or who it was but I couldn't find it after a while. So I shrugged and went to the express check-out line.

When it all started I was at the back of the line. It was unusual to have such a long line for the express lane so I listened to other people's conversations. Apparently there was a woman at the beginning of the line that was giving the cashier lady a hard time. I listened more intently and as I moved up the line I figured out the real reason for the hold-up.

The line parted for me as I got closer and closer out of curiosity. I guess being unintentionally intimidating had its perks every now and then. When I reached the front of the line, instead of seeing the sobbing wretch that everyone was describing I saw a beautiful crying angel.

Standing before me was the most stunning woman I have ever seen. She must have gotten caught in the rain because her clothes were drenched but that just meant that they clung to her form, her very curvaceous form. For a woman she was abnormally tall. It was interesting to see her tower over the shorter cashier lady.

Her golden sunflower hair sparkled in the fluorescent lights of the store as it clung to the sides of her face. The temptation to delicately touch her hair and put a strand behind her ear was extremely strong. However my observations were interrupted when the store manager began to drag her away.

I moved forward and said, "I have seven items, I'll take three of yours. да?"

Time seemed to have stopped as everyone turned to me in shock and irritation (cashier lady). I didn't pay attention to them though because I was currently trying to find my breath. When the angelic sunflower turned her gaze to me I couldn't breath.

Everything about this woman before me was appealing but it was her eyes, her beautiful gorgeous eyes that left me speechless. Her eyes were the bluest sapphire that I have ever seen. It was as if her eyes were the deep blue sky that her sunflower hair craved.

We stared at each other appraisingly for a few seconds before the manager broke the atmosphere by hauling her up and placing her back in line. The check out lady was furious but what else could she do? We both had ten items each, just enough to make it in the express line. When the sunflower tried to pay for the food I stopped her and then offered to carry the bags for her.

The way her cheeks puffed out in a pout was absolutely adorable. She thought for a moment and I just stood there and enjoyed the show. Every emotion that she felt you could see in her eyes and I loved it. I've never met such an openly honest person.

She allowed me to carry the heavier bags while she carried the rest. A compromise, how adorable.

"May I walk you to your car?" I asked when we walked out of the store.

Her face scrunched up before a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. I panicked and while balancing the bags in my hands I dug for a handkerchief in my coat pocket. Once I retrieved it I lightly touched it to her wet cheeks.

"Please don't cry," I pleaded. Although she looked absolutely stunning with tears in her eyes I also wanted to see a smile on her face.

She sniffled before taking the hanky from me and using it herself. "S-sorry," she mumbled sadly. After blowing her nose she stopped and looked at me apprehensively. At first I thought that she was now realizing that she might not want to be near me until I heard her mumble, "C-Can I t-tell you why I don't have my car?"

I nodded eagerly, glad that she wasn't becoming afraid of me and she went into the longest tirade I have ever heard. When she mentioned a fiancé my stomach lurched. Of course she was taken, I should have known. Then she continued her story and my heart began to lift. He left her, which is a bad thing for him but good for me. She was single now and back on the market.

It startled me how much I was interested in her. I had just met her but with every passing second I knew more and more about her. How this idiotic Frenchman, Francis, could have run out on her I would never understand. When she was done she took a deep breath and then stopped walking.

"Um… T-thanks for listening…" She mumbled as we waited for the little white man to signal that it was all right to cross the street.

I don't know if the sunflower knew this or not but whenever she gets shy she starts to pout and nibble on her bottom lip, which is absolutely adorable. She was doing that at this point in time before she continued speaking.

"Oh!" she squeaked before she turned to smile at me and put her hand out while disgruntled people shoved passed us. "I'm Audriana F. Jones! But you can call me Dri. Please to meet you! You were a real hero back there ya know?"

I actually felt myself blush. I buried my face deep into the scarf around my neck while grasping the offered hand and shaking it.

"Ivan Braginski. Pleased to meet you as well," I said. It didn't look like Dri was going to move anytime soon so I prompted her by moving across the sidewalk. Sadly the light had already changed.

"Ivan!"

Suddenly I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and pull. With an oomph I fell backwards but not onto the ground. The pair of arms around my waist were abnormally strong and they held me up just long enough for me to get my bearings.

"Are you all right?"

I turned to look into worried blue orbs. Something warm exploded in my chest at the thought of another human being caring about whether a taxi hit me or not. I smiled kindly at her and nodded.

Her bright smile almost blinded me as she grabbed my arm. "Good, because now it's safe to cross. Geez Ivan do you need glasses or something?"

The rest of the walk was near-death experience free and we got to talking. Dri looked like a typical blonde and at first acted like one that is until you actually listened to her. She didn't even blink an eyelash when I told her of my love for lead pipes. Imagine that! No one has ever done that before.

Of course when she mentioned her adoration for America and hamburgers I could not help myself finding it absolutely adorable. Dri seemed more energetic as time went past. Finally we ended up at her apartment and I almost died again.

For such a beautiful woman she had an ugly apartment. There was trash everywhere strewn with clothing, papers, miscellaneous items, and unknown objects. I placed the bags on the only clean surface, her ironing board. I looked at the sink. Those dishes could move on their own if they so wished. Then I looked at the roach motel that did move on its own.

I turned to Dri and found her watching me. With the most dazzling smile I could muster I said, "You look like the kind of woman who shouldn't be having dinner by herself tonight. да?"

And then I said "Please, allow me to take you out for dinner tonight. I would like to take you out to my favorite restaurant, the Quilted Giraffe."

Well, I did buy this food for tonight but if it meant spending more time with Dri then I wouldn't mind. A home cooked dinner would be too casual for this setting. Although taking her to an extremely expensive restaurant may be over the top as well but hell I could afford it everyday if I wanted.

She looked like she was in deep thought about this whole situation. I stood there waiting, hoping she would agree. I had seen her wondrous smile but had yet to hear her laugh.

So she said to me, "Why would you take me there? You don't even know me. And I'm- Like, I'm having the worst day of my whole entire life!"

Something clicked in my mind and I tried my best to look sad as possible while hiding the smirk that threatened to break through.

"Well I too am having a bad day and I must do something to cheer myself up. You see, today I was fired at my job, my car was stolen, and when I came home from work, I found a note stuck to my refrigerator, with a heart shaped magnet, from my Fiancée, saying she had run off with somebody else!"

Dri's eyes widened and she put her hand over her extremely attractive chest in shock as she said "Are you kidding? The same thing happened to me!"

And I said, "Yes - I'm kidding!"

I wanted to burst into laughter at the surprised look she had on her face but I waited. If I laughed first then it wouldn't work. So I smirked instead.

Dri took one look at my face and then burst into laughter. I laughed as well until she leaned on my arm for support. The warmth from her hands seeped into my arm. I felt heat rising to my face when I realized how much I craved more contact.

She looked up at me with the biggest hero smile and said, "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

"Good," I said before bowing my head and turning towards the apartment door, "I shall see you at seven then."

That woman was way too enticing for her own good and yet I couldn't wait for dinner tonight. On a second thought I turned back to Dri and grabbed her hand. I gently held it and bowed. "Until then."

And with that I walked out the door. As I breathed in the fresh air of the evening a bright smile appeared on my face. I would see my sunflower again later tonight and take her out to the best restaurant my money could buy.

I finally found someone who didn't cringe when I stepped closer or winced when I talked. Dri listened to me with rapt attention and her smile blinded me every time. I was completely entranced.

When I picked her up that night my breath was taken away again. I wouldn't have believed it but Dri could look more stunning when she dressed up. The deep blue cocktail dress that she wore complimented her eyes.

At the dinner we-

"Mr. Bragniski you have a call on line one," Toris said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I scowled at the interruption until I picked up the phone.

"Ivan! How's it goin'? **"**  A cheerful voice asked.

A soft smiled spread across my face as I leaned back into my chair. "So far so good. Much better though since you've called."

"D-Don't be silly… **"**

I chuckled and began to play with the fringe of my scarf. I was going to ask her out for dinner again but she began to talk.

"Well I suppose you should get back to work. Sorry for interrupting… Um… Ivan? **"**

"да мой солнцецвет?" I asked in Russian. I knew she couldn't understand the last part but maybe when our relationship blossomed more then I would refer to her as my sunflower in English. Maybe.

"W-Would you like to go out again? My treat! I know this really great hamburger joint that I know you would love! It would be the perfect place to pop your hamburger cherry! **"**

I began to cough as I heard her laughter ring from the other end of the line.

"Aw… Don't be shy Ivan! I'll make sure that your first time goes smoothly! Ahahahahaha! **"**

I chuckled a little bit but otherwise just buried myself in my scarf. Honestly this woman. I blamed the Frenchman for this side of her but I really didn't mind.

"Well? Yes or no? **"**

A blush slowly crept up my face as I responded, "да, that would be lovely."

"Awesome! Seven at my apartment then? **"**

"да. I shall be looking forward to it."

"Good! So will I! Bye Ivan! Have a good day at work! **"**

"Goodbye, мой солнцецвет," I said while smiling.

"Man, I need to learn some Russian! Ahahaha… Bye! **"**

And with that she hung up. I chuckled as I placed the receiver down and then leaned back into my chair.

Toris coughed subtly, making me look up. I was suddenly reminded of a mother looking at her child lovingly. With a very quiet voice Toris tenderly said, "That's wonderful Mr. Braginski. Congratulations."

I stood up saying, "Thank you but we should get to work."

Toris nodded in response but continued hesitantly, "How…?"

A big smile spread across my face as I said cheerfully, "I went shopping."

The face that Toris made was priceless. I just hummed lightly as I breezed passed him. Oh yes, shopping was indeed my favorite thing to do now.


	3. Chapter 3

Dri here. Okay so you guys are probably wondering, 'Wow Dri and Ivan are so fucking cute together! I wonder how Francis and Fausta are in their relationship!'

Or maybe you guys are concerned about those mean super market employees.

Do not fret! I, Dri F. Braginski will now tell you their tales! (Of course they're not as awesome as Vanya and me but I'll indulge).

_It started one rainy terrible night… The night I met Vanya actually! So I guess it wasn't that terrible, actually it was pretty fantastic. I mean at the Quilted Giraffe we were sitting there waiting to order when Vany- Oh. Sorry._

_Anyways. It started one rainy not so terrible night._

_Fausta and Francis stole my car. Remember that? Yeah they stole my care, what nice people. It doesn't matter now because I'm over it but- Sigh…_

_Well my car broke down that night and in a blinding thunderstorm they hitchhiked back and they had a terrible fight. They did not see that '68 Chevy come speeding around the curve. And who was that behind the wheel?_

_That nasty checkout girl._

_That's right everyone. Arabella was driving a '68 Chevy at top speed. In the rain. And she says that I'm the idiot! Ahahahahaha! Of course she's not as bad as Fausta when it comes to driving but since this isn't a horror story I won't get into that._

_I know you're thinking 'What an unbelievable coincidence!' But guess who was sitting next to her? Her fiancé!_

_The store manager. Ludwig! I know, right?_

_And what were they doing? They were having a terrible fight. It was like an epidemic that night._

_See, he was furious with her because she wouldn't check through the woman with the thirteen items and paralyzed the store. And she was so mad at him, because he let the guy with the purple eyes pay for the thirteen items and they both got out of the store and escaped. She thought they should have been arrested and then executed in front of a firing squad. When he didn't agree she knew that they were incompatible and she was just inconsolable._

_And she was gonna drive her car right into those two strangers, which happen to be my roommate and my fiancé, standing in the blinding thunderstorm. All four of them were gonna die in a fiery wreck. She was gonna drive the Chevy off the levy but the levy was wet._

_GAH! This is so exciting! What's going to happen to them? Will they get together or will they all die?_

_Well the checkout girl slammed on the brakes, stopped in time. She offered them a ride._

_My fiancé fell in love with her, the store manager made my roommate his bride. And now she works stocking kitty litter in the cat food aisle. When I see her on my shopping sprees I flash my sweetest smile. "Hi... Ya we went to the Quilted Giraffe AGAIN last night... La ha ha ha ha ha ha..."_

_The end!_

"Excuse me? The end? I don't think so."

"Arabella? What the hell? This is my story time!"

"Let me tell all of you MY version of what REALLY happened. Stupid American…"

_I was furious. I mean that little twat went through the express line when she clearly was three items over. But no, Ludwig let her get away with it because that monstrosity of a man came and helped her out. Damn that bloody wanker._

_So she had a sob story that was no reason to break the rules! Although the most crushing blow was when Ludwig allowed the girl with the 13 items get away with it all._

_I can admit it. I was in a relationship with my boss, Ludwig. In fact we were engaged so when he let those two ruffians go my whole world collapsed. What attracted me to Ludwig in the first place was that he was an even tempered man. He was strict with rules and regulations, which made me very happy._

_But when he did this- this… I couldn't forgive him. I knew he wasn't happy with his job but just letting those two go was the last straw of a broken man._

"Drama much?"

"Shut up Dri, this is my time."

_Anyways, after we shut down the store and got into the car we had a terrible fight. I told him what I felt about what should have happened to those two wankers but Ludwig was mad at me! Imagine! I thought we knew each other. I thought that we were made for each other but this is obviously not the case._

_I was so distraught that I almost ran into to the two people who were walking on the side of the highway. By the way, when your car breaks down you're not supposed to get out of your bloody car! Let alone walk on the highway! In the rain! Who does that?_

"The love of your life."

"One more time Dri. I swear."

_Back to the story.  
_

_I didn't run over the bloody asses. Thankfully. I offered the dimwits a ride._

_I pulled up next to them and rolled down Ludwig's window, not caring if he was hit with rain or not. I was still angry at him. "Do you two need a ride?"_

" _Ve~ You're so nice! Can we really get into your car?" The girl asked._

_I was going to respond but then I noticed the look on Ludwig's face. My heart broke as I saw him look at the girl. He really_ _**looked** _ _at her, like she was the center of the world and only he could take care of her. Little did I know that some damn pervert was also looking at me like that._

" _Either get in the car or don't," I growled. This night went from bad to worse._

_As the twats were piling into the car the passenger door opened and Ludwig disappeared. I blinked as the blonde man from the road pulled Ludwig out of the car and took his seat._

" _I want to be closer to the heater," the man said with a seductive smile._

_I sneered at him and turned forward, trying to ignore the progress of Ludwig and the other girl in the back of my car. "Damn frog, keep your hands to yourself."_

_His eyebrows raised a little before the most predatory smile stretched across his face. "It's all right ma minette, judging from the scenes in the back seat I take it that we are now both single."_

_My eyes darted to the back of the car where the girl was cuddling up next to Ludwig. He had this big blush on his face but I knew that he enjoyed it. He always secretly loved public displays of affection, something I never approved of…_

_A sad sigh threatened to break from my lips as my attention turned back to the road. He was gone. I blamed that damn blonde in the store, if she hadn't ruined my plans then Ludwig and I would still be together. I felt a hand rest on my thigh and heat rushed up my body._

" _Bloody hell! I'm driving you pervert!"_

_The man looked at me with a pout, "It was only fair since you were distracting me with your beauty."_

_I scoffed at the corny ass line but my lips quirked up a bit. It might sound a bit odd but being hit-on right after a break-up made me feel much better. At least I wasn't lacking any attention. Sadly I didn't know that to Francis, yes that is that damned frog's name, it wasn't just mindless flirting._

"That's right! Francis found his true love in Arabella!" A perky brunette bounced into the living room where Arabella and Dri were sitting comfortably on the couch. The maid that let the energetic young woman in bowed before leaving the three women alone.

"Fausta! When did you get here girl?" Dri asked as she got up from her sitting position to go hug her old roommate. After the whole fiasco two years ago Dri had completely forgiven Fausta and Francis. Hey, if it hadn't been for them then she wouldn't have met Vanya and where would her happiness be then?

"I just arrived!" Fausta cheered.

Arabella crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back into the plush couch. "HEY! I wasn't done."

"Yeah, yeah, you and Francis fell in love, got married, and all that jazz the end," Dri said while waving her hands dismissively. Fausta giggled before Arabella exploded and jumped up to defend her honor.

"I'm going to kill you slowly…"

"So Dri, what did you call us here for?" Fausta questioned as she sat down on one of the many couches in the luxurious living room.

The argument between Dri and Arabella stopped, forcing Arabella to look at her younger friend skeptically. "Yes, why did you call us?"

A deep blush blossomed on Dri's face as she stuttered a bit. "W-Well…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations at the end y'all.

Dri sighed dramatically and grabbed Arabella's and Fausta's arms, dragging them onto the couch next to her. "Okay, ladies I've called you here concerning a grave matter."

Fausta gasped dramatically like Dri wanted but Arabella remained impassive. A grave matter could mean many things to Dri, Arabella had learned over the years. It could mean that the McDonald's down the road ran out of McRibs or that Ivan forgot to send roses not pansies to Francis when he was in the hospital. Thusly Arabella just sat there and waited for the theatrical blonde to continue.

With a glare in Arabella's direction Dri sighed again for effect and then said, "My dear little sister Mattea is…" She stopped to look at everyone.

"Pregnant?" Arabella supplied. She soon regretted it.

Dri turned on her like a bat out of hell. "WHAT? SHE BETTER THE FUCK NOT BE!" In a flash Dri and Arabella were on the floor, Dri on top demanding that Arabella tell her 'where the fuck she got that load of bullshit so she would castrate the mother fucker'. Meanwhile Fausta was crying her eyes out and wildly proclaiming that Dri was going to kill Arabella and then her and she hadn't had her morning pasta yet!

The pandemonium ceased when a strong pair of hands lifted Dri off Arabella while another pair of hands lifted Arabella off the floor. Dri squeaked and looked back to see Ivan. He raised one eye brow in question only to have her huff and cross her arms over her chest. "She started it," Dri mumbled.

"Really?" Ivan asked as he slowly put Dri down.

"Not true! She just suddenly attacked me for no bloody reason!" Arabella accused from her husband's soothing embrace. Francis was trying to calm Arabella down by rubbing her back comfortably but it just made her snap at him.

Dri's eyes widened. "No bloody reason? NO BLOODY REASON? You said Mattie was pregnant! WHO WAS IT? WHO WAS IT?" Once again Dri launched herself at Arabella but this time Ivan held her back her with a tired sigh. Arabella was also trying to attack Dri but had the same problem with her husband. Fausta was having no such problem with her husband who was quite content in distracting her from the chaos with a few chaste kisses.

"Дорогая моя please calm down otherwise you'll wake up Zasha," Ivan whispered into his wife's ear. It had the desired affect as Dri instantly closed her mouth and relaxed into his arms. She was still for a second as if trying to hear if she in fact woke up their son. A soft little cry could be heard from down the hallway. Dri moved to get out of her husband's grip and when he figured out her intentions he gently her let go.

With Dri out of the room Arabella flopped onto the couch with a huff. "I was just guessing. I don't know if her sister is pregnant or not. Dri was being all dramatic and wouldn't tell us anything. It's not my fault it's hers. Right Fausta?" The English woman turned to her Italian friend only to wrinkle her delicate nose in disgust. "Get a hotel room."

Ludwig blushed but Fausta just giggled and kissed his chin before leading him to sit on the love seat next to the couch. Once seated Fausta snuggled up next to her husband and sighed contently.

Francis sighed as well but for a different reason. " _Mon ange_ , must you fight with Dri every time you see her?" He sat down next to the fiery blonde and casually slipped his arm around her waist. "Although I do confess to loving the heated angry sex we seem to have afterwards. Maybe I should bring you over more," Francis commented with a lazy smile. Arabella smacked him hard on the arm but before she could reprimand him Ivan began to chuckle.

Everyone turned to him to see a creepy aura. "Surely you do not mean to constantly grate on my wife's nerves just for the sake of sex? I must have heard wrong no?" His innocent smile did nothing to tone down the creepiness. A shiver ran through everyone's spines as Francis stuttered to apologize.

"There you go~ See? There's Папа~" Dri cooed as she carried her young son into the living room. She either completely ignored the atmosphere or just didn't see it as she walked over to Ivan. Almost instantly the dark cloud surrounding Ivan vanished as he looked lovingly at the two most important people in his life. Zasha reached for his father who gladly accepted him.

"How the hell can't she see that aura?" Arabella murmured to Francis before speaking more loudly to Dri. "I was just guessing at finishing your sentence. I have no idea if Mattea is pregnant or not."

Dri blinked before she did a silent 'o' with her mouth. "Anyways! Francis I'm glad you're here because we'll need your help too," Dri proclaimed, apparently completely forgetting the past few minutes.

Francis' interest peaked as someone knocked on the front door. "Ah, there is our project now," Dri said as she went to answer it. There were some voices coming from the entryway but nothing too significant until a loud voice boomed about 'how awesome' he was and that he didn't deserve this 'unawesome' treatment.

In came the infamous Gilbert, Mattea's current boyfriend. How she ended up with him no one knew. Mattea was the quiet type who preferred the shadows while Gilbert wanted everyone's attention. The obnoxious albino started to date the gentle blonde last year, after a St. Patrick's Day party mishap. Although the match seemed highly unlikely the two actually worked well together. Gilbert absolutely adored the dear girl and Mattea couldn't stop loving Gilbert with all of her being.

There was only one road block though. Dri. Dri was extremely protective of her little sister and wanted to make sure that Mattea was getting everything she deserved and more, which happens to be the very best. For the past few months Gilbert has been trying to get on Dri's good side. When he first met her, which coincidently happened to be at the same St. Patrick's Day party, he left an awful impression. From then on he tried to make Mattea happy by getting Dri's approval. This proved to be more trouble then Gilbert could handle. It boggled his mind at how Ivan could easily handle Dri while it took all of Gilbert's strength to even get her to look at him kindly. Her stubbornness impressed him but then again Mattea was stubborn as hell as well so he wasn't too surprised.

This vying for approval had improved over the past months when Ivan finally had his fill of Gilbert torture and decided to help the poor albino. That, and Mattea had come to her brother-in-law in a fit of desperation, asking him to help Gilbert win Dri's approval. Ivan soon found out that Dri wasn't hateful towards Gilbert but rather doubtful about his responsible nature. Thusly Ivan began to slowly let Gilbert take care of Zasha while Mattea and Dri watched. When Gilbert proved himself wonderful with children Dri slowly accepted him more and more until they were now at this point where Gilbert was absolutely comfortable at bickering with Dri as she answered back with playful scorn.

"If you were really awesome then I wouldn't have to worry about your ass screwing this up for my precious little sister," Dri said before entering the living room, Gilbert strutting in behind her. Dri stopped and turned slightly to Gilbert saying, "Well? Should you tell them or I?"

With a huff Gilbert said in the most unromantic tone, "I've decided to propose to  _mein Bärchen_."

Everyone just gapped at him in astonishment. Francis stood up and put his hand on Dri's shoulder with a sigh. "We have a LOT of work to do with this one."

"You could at least sound happy about it  _bruder_ ," Ludwig commented. Fausta passionately agreed with a few ve~'s thrown in. Arabella even commented on how even she could be more romantic then that bastard, which Francis wiggled his eyebrows at. Ivan just shook his head in dismay. When Gilbert looked to him for help Ivan kept his attention on his young son who began to pull on Ivan's hair. It was better to let his wife have her fun so Ivan just cooed at his little boy and walked over to the play pen to see what he and Zasha could play with for the moment.

Gilbert looked at Dri with a kicked puppy look. Whatever training the blonde had in mind didn't sound appealing. Training drills, like those in the army were fine. Training as in girly make-overs or manners were out of his league. When he came to Dri for permission to have Mattie's hand in marriage he had expected her to automatically say yes since they were getting along now. Nope. The blasted woman asked him how he was going to propose, completely ignoring his plea.

In truth he knew he was screwed right then and there. He had no idea how to propose to Mattie. No. Idea. And when Dri found out she immediately admonished him and told him no. If he wanted her blessing, something Mattie would ask about sadly, then he had to follow Dri's half brained schemes.

"So what should I do?" Gilbert said, defeated.

His best friend of many years crept up with a sly grin. "I shall happily help you dear friend. For a true Frenchman never lets love be tarnished by the less civilized," he announced before grabbing him and dragging him out the door. "Do not worry Dri! Antonio and I shall transform him into a Casanova!" They all watched as the albino was dragged out of the living room with Francis cackling maniacally.

There was a pause before Dri said, "Um… Arabella. As much as I trust your husband…" She side glanced her friend, the Britain immediately understanding.

"I suppose I should follow them. You," Arabella pointed to Ludwig, "Help me get your brother back before Francis turns him into a frog." Ludwig sighed as he stood up to follow Arabella out the door. Fausta whined a little bit but still got up as well.

She turned to Dri and Ivan to say something before her eyes rested on Zasha. She looked back at Dri with a small smile on her face. "You two are very blessed. And I think that I am right to assume that you might be blessed again soon?"

Dri's eyes widened. "Sometimes you surprise me Fausta. There wasn't a single ve~ in there at all!"

Fausta giggled, accepting the change in subject for now. "I can do it on rare occasions ve~.  _Ciao_!" The lively Italian girl skipped out of the living room to follow her husband. Dri walked after them to lock the door.

Instead of immediately going back to the living room Dri detoured to the cupboard underneath the stairs. She fondly called it her Potter cupboard. She opened the Potter cupboard and began to rifle through the boxes until she came upon some ribbon and a bow.

"Солнцецвет?" Ivan called from the living room.

"Just a sec!" Dri quickly cried as she tied the ribbon around her waist and put the bow on her head. Once everything was set she made her way back to the living room.

Ivan looked up to see his wife sashaying her way over to him with a ribbon around her middle and a bow on her head. He raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. He just sat back and enjoyed the show. Eventually she made her way over to the play pen. Getting on all fours she crawled up to her Vanya and almost kissed him. She was just a few millimeters away from his lips, a ghostly touch.

"While the children are out to play with their new toy, would you like to play with yours?" Dri whispered.

A small smirk made its way to Ivan's lips but before he could answer Zasha giggled and pulled on the ribbon around his мама's waist. Ivan chuckled as Dri gently took her son's hands in hers, untangling the ribbon from his little iron grip. "Not now Zasha it's мама and папа's playtime." The little boy didn't understand though as he kept playing with the ribbon.

Ivan laughed heartily before gathering up Dri in his arms to give her a light kiss. "Maybe when it's nap time for наша маленькая овечка I can unwrap my present."

Dri pouted but when Zasha leaned up to kiss her sloppily on the cheek her heart melted. "Aw! My little angel!" Dri squealed as she sat down in Ivan's lap and picked up their son to cuddle him. Zasha giggled and put his arms around his mother's neck. Ivan wrapped his arms around Dri's middle and lightly coursed his fingers through the soft hair on Zasha's head.

"I just want her to be as happy as I am," Dri said after a few minutes.

Not phased in the least by the sudden confession Ivan smiled into his wife's hair and whispered, "Да, я знаю."

Dri sighed before snuggling deeper into Ivan's arms, "I hope they don't kill him before he can propose." Ivan chuckled before kissing Dri's ear. It was going to be very interesting indeed.

~.:*:.~

After the day Mattea just had all she wanted to do was fall asleep in her cozy bed. Work was hectic. She was the PR chair for the Toronto Maple Leafs and no one wanted to cooperate that day. The only thing that got her through the day without smashing someone's head in with a hockey stick was the fact that while sleeping in her bed Gilbert would be cuddling with her.

So with heavy feet she entered her small apartment and hung up her jacket on the nearest peg. It fell down but she didn't care enough to pick it up. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen where she heard a noise. Everything seemed a little odd in the apartment but she quickly attributed it to the lack of lights turned on, which she really didn't mind. The lack of light got her into the mood to sleep the day away.

True enough there was her handsome albino in the kitchen cooking up some of her favorite foods, pancakes, Canadian bacon, and homemade maple syrup. There were paper towels lain over some of the pancakes that Mattea was tempted to eat but she just wanted to sleep so instead she looked at her boyfriend.

He turned around to smile brightly at her but she noticed something else. Was that apprehension? What was Gilbert nervous about?

" _Mein Bärchen_!" He greeted. He turned around to reveal him wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the awesome cook!' The 'awesome' part scribbled in by Gilbert himself. She moved towards him and fell into his arms, tired as hell.

"Come to bed with me. I just want to sleep the day away," Mattea mumbled into his shirt.

Gilbert's eyes widened but then he put down the spatula he was holding and encased his little one in a hug. "Bad day?"

" _Oui_."

"Would you like some pancakes to ease that pain?" Gilbert said hopefully.

Although Mattea picked up on his tone she shook her head. " _Non_. I just want to sleep."

"You should at least eat something before you sleep otherwise you'll wake up hungry and that's totally unawesome," Gilbert said, trying to get Mattie to eat his pancakes. Everything would fall apart if she didn't eat the pancakes.

Mattie shook her head again and began to pull away. Gilbert grabbed her upper arm and pleaded, "Just one pancake? I tried my hardest. Please Mattie."

She shook out of his grip, " _Non_. Thank you for making them but I really just want to sleep. Night." She was making her way to the door before Gilbert stepped in front of her. Mattea let out a low growl of frustration. "Gilbert, I just want to sleep. Please allow me that."

"Just try a pancake."

" _Non_."

" _Bitte_."

" _Non…_ "

" _Bitte_ , just one pancake!"

" _NON_."

" _Bitte!_ "

Mattea blew up in Gilbert's face, " _NON!_  I don't want a fucking pancake Gil!"

He took a step back as if hit and Mattie immediately regretted her outburst. "I-I'm sorry…" She whispered before looking over her shoulder to see the huge stack of pancakes waiting for her underneath a pile of paper towels. With a small glance at her boyfriend she went back to the table and lifted the paper towels off the pancakes. She was going to have a short stack of pancakes just to appease him and then cuddle the fuck out of him for making her day more stressful.

As she lifted the paper towels off the pancakes Gilbert moved behind her. Mattea was going to ask him about it until she looked at the pancakes. Written in Canadian bacon were the words, 'Will you marry me?'

Mattea turned around to see Gilbert down on one knee, presenting a shiny engagement ring. His cheeks rivaled his eyes as he looked Mattea in the eyes. " _Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten?_ "

Tenderly Mattea reached out to stroke Gilbert's cheek. Her cheeks warmed in response and she let out a chuckle, " _Oui._   _Je t'aime aussi_."

With a whoop Gilbert wrapped his arms around her legs and lifted her in the air. Careful not to hit her head on anything, he twirled her around and then put her down for a deep kiss. Mattie wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into the kiss. Once apart he slipped the ring onto her finger and then leaned his forehead on hers. Their breaths intermingled and they both chuckled.

" _Ich liebe dich_."

" _Je t'aime aussi_."

The moment was broken when a sob could be heard from the shadows. Mattie lifted her head to look in the direction of the darkened living room to see Arabella turn on the lights while holding onto a sobbing Francis.

" _Muy precioso_ ," Antonio sobbed as he tried to cling to his ill-tempered and pregnant wife. Lavina smacked him calling him a bastard for ruining the moment. Fausta was crying as well but held on tight to a softly smiling Ludwig, approval shining in his eyes.

Ivan and Dri were standing the closest to the newly engaged couple. Mattie sobbed and reached for her older sister who in return handed Zasha to his father in order to properly hug her younger sister.

"Congratulations baby sis," Dri whispered happily into Mattie's ear as they hugged. "Are you happy?"

Mattie pulled back to see Gilbert being flooded by his friends who slapped him on the back in congratulations. Gilbert laughed and cheered until he saw little Zasha. The baby greeted him enthusiastically and gave the albino a sloppy kiss on the cheek. Laughing Ivan shook his soon-to-be-brother-in-law's hand. Glancing back at his new fiancée Gilbert gave her the sweetest smile.

" _Oui, très heureux_ ," Mattie whispered. She stopped for a moment as Gilbert and Ivan came over to their respective ladies. Mattie turned to hug her fiancé and then turned back to Dri who was happily cooing over her baby. " _Soeur_ ," she called as Dri happily looked to her, "Is it wrong to be this happy?" Everyone stopped to look at Dri and the most blinding smile yet appeared on her face.

"Never."

_Well, the moral of this story is one can never tell what could be in store for you on your local grocery shelf. And sometimes you've got to break the rules if someone breaks your heart. And if you're lucky love might fall into your shopping cart!_

* * *

That's it everyone. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I did. It kinda makes me want to write more. :'D

Thanks for reading! Hope you had fun!

~.:*:.~

BONUS

Everyone was dispersed over the living room as Dri watched from the kitchen. Gilbert and Mattie were being way too sweet for Lavina's temper that she was taking it out on poor Antonio who seemed to enjoy it thoroughly. All of the other couples were laughing and eating pancakes while watching Zasha play with Kumajiro in the center of the carpet.

Dri leaned on the door frame and rubbed her stomach. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her. She looked up to see her husband watching Zasha, smiling slightly. "You wanted me to open my new toy, no?" Hardly thinking it was the time for a nice tumble Dri opened her mouth to tell him later when he continued, "Is it a new baby?" This time Ivan looked down into Dri's eyes.

"Ah, what made you think that? I was just happy to get the guys out of the house so I could sex you up," Dri said offhandedly.

"Is that so? Then why the tummy ribbon?" Ivan responded with a slight smirk. He could see through his wife's indifference, he could see the utter joy she was feeling.

"Are you calling me fat Braginski?" Dri asked in a mock threat.

Ivan chuckled as he squeezed her closer to him and then put his hand over hers on her belly. "Do I have a reason to believe such a thing?"

"You're incorrigible," Dri said with a quiet laugh.

"Mhmm," he responded with a kiss to her neck. "Well?"

"This is Mattie's moment not mine," Dri said in an extremely quiet whisper.

Ivan looked down at his wife of two years with a little bit of shock, "You were going to tell them weren't you? You were going to tell Arabella and Fausta that one day but you stopped yourself. Why?"

"Must I constantly repeat myself?"

"Was it also your hormones that led to you attacking Arabella?"

At that Dri was silent. Ivan nuzzled into her neck and sighed contently. "You could tell me," he whispered into her ear.

Dri turned around in his arms with a soft laugh and kissed his lips tenderly. "Vanya darling. Light of my life and thorn in my side, you knocked me up once more," she confessed.

"How many more times will you make me happy that I shall burst from it?" Ivan asked before tilting his head and capturing Dri's lips for a deep kiss. Dri let herself relax against her husband and then slowly wove her hands into his platinum hair. Ivan brought his hand up to support her head as he nibbled her bottom lip. With a satisfied sigh she opened for him and let the familiar feeling of being pleasantly drowned in Ivan take over.

"Get a hotel room you two!" Arabella yelled from the living room. Dri popped back from Ivan with a laugh and rested her forehead on his chest. She could feel his deep laughter reverberating through his chest and it made her snuggle into him more.

"I love you Vanya."

"Я буду всегда любить тебя."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Дорогая моя: My Dear
> 
> Mon ange: My Angel
> 
> Папа: Papa
> 
> Mein Bärchen: My Little Bear
> 
> Bruder: Brother
> 
> Ciao: Bye
> 
> Солнцецвет: Sunflower
> 
> Мама: Mama
> 
> наша маленькая овечка: Our Small Lamb
> 
> Да, я знаю: Yes, I Know
> 
> Oui/Non: Yes/No
> 
> "Non." "No."
> 
> "Bitte." "Please."
> 
> "Non…" "No…"
> 
> "Bitte, just one pancake!" "Please, just one pancake!"
> 
> "NON." "NO."
> 
> "Bitte!" "Please!"
> 
> Mattea blew up in Gilbert's face, "NON! I don't want a fucking pancake Gil!" "NO! I don't want a fucking pancake Gil!"
> 
> Ohne dich kann ich nicht leben. Ich liebe dich. Willst du mich heiraten?: I can't live without you. I love you. Will you marry me?
> 
> Je t'aime aussi: I love you too
> 
> Muy precioso: Very Precious
> 
> très heureux: Very Happy
> 
> Soeur: Sister
> 
> Я буду всегда любить тебя: I will always love you


End file.
